Less Conversation, More Action
by aviating-elephants
Summary: "There's no turning back now." There's only so much she can take before she does something drastic. Rated M.


_**Note:** Sorry for wimping out on the actual sex. ;A; Also, this is my first time writing anything remotely M rated so be kind. Love y'all, and thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and 3,000+ views!_

* * *

It was only a matter of time, Korra thinks to herself. They'd been dancing around the obvious issue for almost as long as they'd dated, and the Avatar is slowly losing her patience.

He's always the first to stop when it gets to serious. Not that Korra has an overactive ego, but she realizes it must be difficult for him to stop the inevitable progression of their relationship – and it frustrates her.

"It would be so much easier on you if you would just _stop denying me._" she huffs one evening, plopping down next to her boyfriend and crossing her arms pointedly. Bolin tears his attention away from the trick he's teaching Pabu, closing his fist around the animal's treat reward and glancing at the Avatar.

It takes him a moment to realize what she's referencing. To her surprise a blush quickly flames over Bolin's face, and he tilts his head away with a sigh. Bolin doesn't go red very easily, because he likes to act tough to impress her (which he does), and she's only seen the rosy flush on his cheeks when she makes a particularly dirty remark or joke.

"It's…it's not that, Korra, it's…not," he says, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. Korra pouts when his attention shifts back to Pabu. Never the girl to play blushing bride, Korra takes Bolin's cheeks in her hands, squeezing them playfully and turning his head back towards her. She shifts herself into his lap, hoping to regain his lost focus.

The move proves to be pretty effective. Bolin grins and gives her a crushing hug, burying his jaw into her collarbone. She sighs at the sweetness of the gesture, reaching up her palm to dig her fingers into his hair. Boli gives her a kiss on the shoulder before loosening his grip and sliding her hands into his. Pabu makes a sound that can only be paralleled to disgust, and his owner dubs him a prude as he scurries away.

"Explain it to me, then, because I don't see how yo-"

"Resist?"

Now it's _her_ turn to smirk. "I mean, I _am_ the Avatar and all," she boasts, leaning forward to blow a wayward curl from his forehead.

Bolin nods, almost wistfully. "Yeah, you are. I'm still trying to get over the fact that, wow, I'm _dating the Avatar._"

Korra grins, and he barrels on in that adorable, carefree way she loves so much.

"You know how many people can say that?"

There's a moment of silence, and she raises an eyebrow expectantly, a questioning tug at the corner of her mouth.

"…Not a lot?" he finally guesses. She gives him a short, happy laugh. The look of enjoyment doesn't last long, because she bats her eyelashes, shifts closer to him, and wraps her arms around his neck. Bolin squeaks a little at her change in position, growing uncomfortable in a hurry. He clears his throat again.

Korra decides to go in for the kill.

"So. When can we get to it?"

Bolin almost chokes on the breath of air he pulls in, going bright red yet again and tilting his head away from Korra in embarrassment.

"I can't believe how, uh, direct you are sometimes," he admits, removing one hand from her hips and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can be much more _direct_, Bo." she says, grinning.

It's all over in a matter of moments. Bolin is on the ground, pinned to the floorboards by his super-awesome-buff-strong girlfriend, who sits atop his chest triumphantly. She leans down to kiss him, blue eyes darkened with some emotion he's unfamiliar with, and with the lack of light in the Air Temple's courtyard.

"Korra…" he begins to protest, but said Avatar cuts off any complaints with a searing kiss, pressing herself as close as she possibly can to him. "Korra stop, wait, stop." He pleads, hoping that his will won't be broken _just yet_, because Spirits is she making herself difficult to deny.

She stops her ministrations at his neck, removes her fingers from the collar of his undershirt, and looks up at him impatiently.

"I just, you know…" Bolin looks away from her steady azure, a little more than _embarrassed_ at the moment. She's not even bothering to be sneaky about this, but the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense that Korra would jump headfirst into this.

"No, I don't," she admits, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. Bolintries not to stare at the tops of her chest, he really does, because he knows it'll only encourage her. He props himself up on his elbows to stop his neck from aching.

"I want this, I know _you_ want this, so why are you…why are you denying me?"

It's true, though. He's been dancing around this problem for weeks – maybe even months. Of course he wanted Korra, probably even from the first time he'd seen her. It was hard for Bolin to imagine anyone who wasn't attracted to the strong, awesome, beautiful, and talented Avatar; it was a mystery and a miracle that he'd been able to keep her at bay for so long.

"I just don't want to ruin anything," he admits with a shrug of his shoulders. Korra looks slightly offended, so he grabs her wrists and tugs her down into a bear hug, intertwining their fingers desperately. "Not like that!"

"Just, you know. I spent _so long_ making you mine, and we were such good friends before that, as if dating hasn't complicated everything even more," Bolin begins to babble a little, so Korra gives him a reassuring smile. "Really, really complicated at times. I just don't want it all to be for nothing."

He lets go of her hand to smack his hand against his forehead.

"I don't want you to be upset or hurt or disappointed or _anything_, and just…doing, you know, _that_…"

"Having sex. Banging. Fuc-" she provides, but is silenced when he smacks a hand over her mouth, looking around in a panic.

"Korra, shut up!"

She smiles again, and he goes on.

"I want to make sure you…you wouldn't mind complicating things even more, because it's so final and don't want you to feel pressured or like you _have_ to. Not that I'd mind if you pressured _me_, bu-"

Bolin could get used to being silenced by awesome make-out sessions.

"That's otherworldly adorable and sweet, Bo, but I don't really go for fluffy romance stuff like that," she says. Suddenly, a cool palm is placed against his stomach, fingers trace the lines of his muscles, and he stares at Korra in stunned silence when she smiles down at him.

Gooseflesh erupts over every inch of his skin when she leans down to kiss him again, and this time he complies, flashing his hands up to her hips and, then when he has a sudden pang of courage, closing his fingers around the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head.

Korra grins and allows the blue garment to be thrown aside. Bolin has to make sure he's not in one of his awesome Korra-related dreams, because the Avatar is currently on _top of him._ On top of him, wearing nothing but her wrapped undershirt and soft baggy pants.

She stands up and his eyes follow. He feels like he's drowning a little, feels like he's just been knocked clear off the top of the bending platform. He's drowning, most definitely drowning. There's no way this is happening.

Korra watches the earthbender's chest rise, relishes the way his dilated green eyes follow her every move. She slips her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, but Bolin is on his feet in a flash, grabbing her hands and bringing them up to his face, kissing her fingers, stopping her from making the next move.

"Korra if you…I won't…won't stop. Can't here," he pants, demands, closing in on her face, sliding his lips against hers persuasively, cupping her cheek with one huge, strong hand. Korra feels weak at the knees, a little shaky. He groans a little, into this kiss that he initiated, and she feels the spring in her stomach coiling tighter.

_He hasn't stopped her yet_.

She tries to put on her best courageously fiercer expression, but flounders awkwardly when he pulls her closer, this time into a grip that's anything but innocent, one that tingles with excited energy. She tugs him into another desperate kiss, suddenly much too needy for her own liking.

"Oh. Okay, wow," Bolin pants, voice cracking and groaning and croaking with the effort to form words out of the growing storm that his teenage brain. Without a word, Korra takes his hand, pulls him towards her section of the island, towards her bedroom, towards the _inevitable_.

This time he follows her, running along and trying to match her quick pace, pressing his chest against her back when she fumbles to open the sliding door to her room, slides his hand up her toned stomach and squeezing his fingers under the edge of her wrappings. Korra basically melts, then and there, whimpering slightly and pressing back against him, and he's slightly worried when her breathing becomes erratic.

They both realize there's no turning back – not now.

"Ready to complicate things, Bo?" she asks, breaking off into slightly incoherent ramblings when he slips his hands up farther, farther than he's ever allowed himself to go. Bolin drops his head to her shoulder, nods his head against her soft, dark skin.

The following morning, Korra sits upright in her bed, disheveled and grinning, watching as Bolin tugs on his pants lazily, smirking contentedly all the while. He's _trying_ to give her privacy, because she's really not making an effort to cover herself with the sheet, but it's basically useless. Bolin relents, rolling his eyes dramatically, and leans over her.

When he goes to give her a kiss on the forehead, quietly promising a delivery of breakfast, she coils her arms around his neck and drags him down to her bed – _again_.

Bolin kind of hopes things will continue to be "complicated".


End file.
